


Snipers and their Super-Soldier Boyfriends

by Steampunksherlockian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, StarBucky - Fandom
Genre: Headcannon 21st Century StarBucky, M/M, Playful dorks, Post TWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunksherlockian/pseuds/Steampunksherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody thinks that a church going Catholic man like Steve Rogers is so innocent... Tony even believes that Steve is a total Submissive Angel in the bedroom and he's a supposed genius. So when Steve convinces Bucky to help him with something so unlike his image the cheeky Duo remember their childhood and have some banter along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snipers and their Super-Soldier Boyfriends

Everybody thinks that a church going Catholic man like Steve Rogers is so innocent... Tony even believes that Steve is a total Submissive Angel in the bedroom and he's a supposed genius.

So when Steve convinces Bucky to help him with something so unlike his image the cheeky Duo remember their childhood and have some banter along the way. Bucky is always the one everyone thought was suspicious leading Steven Rogers astray because of the cheeky streetwise rascal he was.

Steve was in fact the one who just kept up Bucky's reputation just as Bucky did the same for him.

In 21 century America it was the same thing, bar that the rest of the Avengers had more than a sneaky suspicion that Rogers was all he was made out to be. "Buck, what should we do with our time off?" Stev bounced up and down like a jack-rabbit as per usual when he was excited. James smirked the smile growing as he put down the magazine he was glancing at. He brushed a stray slicked back strand of hair out his eyes and replied playfully "I've a feeling you've got a pretty good idea already?" Steve bounced even more absent-mindedly as he thought about how great it was that the man he loved could know what he was hinting at or thinking.

"Of course I do. I'm thinking since Fury allowed us this time off we should really use it- Bucky interrupted "is it something to do with making it harder for me to convince Tony that you're still an angelic Catholic boy like butter wouldn't melt? He smirked. "I was gonna say it Buck but, I thought I better show you instead..." Steve lured him out the door with skill acting like the image he'd perfect when people seemed to notice them. Ending up in some kind of dive bar that James reminisced about often when he was around the infectious Army banter of its soldiers.

Tapping his pint glass randomly he waits until Steve looks up in a spark of inspiration. "We've been here for a while, Buck wanna go someplace else?" Bucky raises his eyebrows in agreement, and stands up Downing what's left of his bitter from the glass and placing it heartily on the table. "I just knew you were up to something else, Punk!" Steve smiles at the glimpse of the happiest times with the two of them dashing about New York young and carefree is reflected in the shine of Bucky's mischievous brown eyes. "Well of course. Should be fun, so come on and keep up!" Bucky shakes his head slowly as he regards Steve endearingly and follows once more.

They end up in a stairwell panting from taking two steps at a time, giggling non-stop like the mirthful rascals they are truly. Steve, huffing in between laughter, comments" You know I don't think we've had this much fun in ages!" He puts extra emphasis on with the ages and laughs even more when Bucky tuts at him. "And people always thought I had lead you astray, Rogers!" The tone changes in a silent moment the two trying to not feel like awkward teens as they can't think of anything in particular to say to that and burst into another load of laughter.

A mother carries her child on her hip and Steve immediately looks serious as he helps her up the flights ahead; in between glaring as if to say to James "See? Keeping up appearances as the Hero as always." Bucky swallows and turns away from Steve as he turns and decends the stairs because he's afraid he'll give the act of being two innocent as they come young men.

"It's about 2140 hours, so what had you planned, cap" Bucky half teases in Army mode. Steve's eyes flash like a cats' in torchlight and he motions Bucky forward.

Bucky manages to get ahead of Steve and becomes confused as he can't see Rogers anywhere.

Somewhere near where he is standing near a derelict building James hears a bottle smash violently and his sniper instincts kick in.

He stares in all seriousness as he scouts around the grey building he was lead to, surveying its boarded up windows and the random rubbish that is scattered around. Finding a way in though a gap between the board on a window and clambers in.

"Steve! We should go! Come on..." He whispers with a sense of urgency, poised to retaliate a cat readying to pounce. He feels a chill as a shadow breezes by him and a shape looms on the poured concrete of the old industrial building he's in. "Steve, I swear if it's a joke you'll regret it, you really will!" A fleeting laugh sounds nearby and Steve emerges from one of the darker corners "I got you going there, huh?" He chides and switches on a torch illuminating the building better. "Oh very funny!" Bucky tries to act seriously angry and fails as Steve's kicked puppy face wins him over "Alright, well finally tell me what we're doing here..."

Steve obliges and continues " I thought we could have some fun exploring since you're normally the one who dragged me to places around New York when we were younger." There is a surprised but all knowing look from James who lowers himself to sit down.

He produces a lighter and proceeds to pop a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. "I brought us some food..." Steve continues and shares two cans of Lemonade and some Cool Ranch Doritos. Bucky sips the Lemonade thoughtfully and looks up as Steve regards him and offers "Penny for your thoughts?" "I was just reminded of when we always stood on that fire escape of your mam's and she always saved the Lemonade every other week for us when it was hot."

Steve grinned cheesily, half munched Doritos in between his teeth. "I kno'" Bucky grimaced at Steve's lack of manners for once and quipped "Ugh, disgusting you are" as Steve belched rather loudly.

He took the chance to swipe what was left of the Doritos after unfolding his legs and briefly standing to extinguish his stub of cigarette under his boot. They were all finished when Bucky motioned for Steve to climb back out though the boarded window's gap again and by then the sky had become a mesmerisingly rich shade of twilight speckled with stars. "It's amazing! Bucky whispered captivated. "That, is part of why I wanted to bring you here Buck..." They sidled though a fence and were almost clear when they heard heavy footsteps and a dog's low menacing growl.

A Security Guard approach them. Steve assumed his do gooder image as ever. "Good evening sir, how can I assist you? The Security Guard looked nonplussed "I thought I heard people inside the old 'munitions factory, sir. I couldn't have been you though... Probably just my mind playing tricks." Steve nodded and tried to agree reassuringly "Of course sir, probably all of the late work you do making sure it's safe around this building." He turned to leave and Bucky followed as the Security Gaurd went on his way muttering to himself and rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go home, if we get in trouble it's your fault! He told Bucky. Bucky looked insulted his eyes bugged and his stance firm. "My fault! This was your idea Mr. Perfect! He smiled and nicked Steve's cap. Steve tore after him "What a night! Though I still say this is your fault for following me..."


End file.
